


Steve Rogers, Catagorically Adorable

by LightningStriking



Series: The Adventures of Buckitty [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Bucky Is The Cutest Thing Ever, Bucky Loves Being A Kitten, Collars, Fake Science, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Literally Have No Fact To Back Up My Science, Just Roll With It, Light Dom/sub, Loving Dom Steve, M/M, Married Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, PTSD, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink, Protective Steve Rogers, Pumpkin Bread Is Awesome, SO FLUFFY, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sam And His Yarn..., Shapeshifting, Starbucks, Steve Loves Bucky Being A Kitten, Steve takes care of Bucky, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, Top Steve Rogers, domestic life, kitten bucky, mostly happy, slight angst, unbearable cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStriking/pseuds/LightningStriking
Summary: A year after finding his best friend in a cage, Steve is now living a life filled with happiness.  He has everything he has ever wanted, and everything he never knew he needed.  Fantastic friends who always have his back.  A job that fulfills his desire to help those who need it most.  And best of all, an amazing, gorgeous husband, who just happens to also be the cutest, cuddliest kitten on the planet.  Everything is perfect.Until Tony and Bruce make a discovery that could either bring Steve and Bucky closer than ever, or painfully divide them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers!!! I told myself, after finishing off Bucky Barnes, Literal Catastrophe, I was going to take a break! Take some naps, eat some chocolate, perhaps even finish off the numerous WIPs languishing on my computer. Clearly, I was a filthy liar. Because a week later, here we are! But I don't think anyone will complain about the swiftness of a sequel...  
> I hope you enjoy this next installment of the Buckitty series. And if you've just stumbled upon this story without reading BB,LC, I beseech you to read the first fic before starting this one! There are simply too many wonderful, feelsy, smutty and fluffy moments to miss.

“Uh…” Staring at the machine schematics strewn across the massive table, before glancing up at the silently hovering hologram images - each carefully labeled in what may as well have been Latin for all that Steve understood them - they were intended to demonstrate the intense physics, electrical, and metaphysical explanation Tony had spent the last hour laboriously summarizing. The speech may as well have been in Greek, for all that Steve had absorbed it.

            Nothing but apology on his face, Steve let out a sigh, raked a hand through his hair. And manned up enough to utter the inevitable “What?” Tony’s immediate huff of frustration was not unexpected, but still just as shame inducing. It wasn’t that Steve hadn’t _tried_ to follow along. He had – brow furrow in concentration as he’d struggled to grasp what could well impact the love of his life. But by this point, Steve was pretty certain Tony found it physically impossible to explain things in in plain English that the ninety nine point nine percent of the country who were _not_ geniuses would comprehend.

            Before Tony could try again, which given past precedence just entailed him talking louder, drawing his vowels out longer, as though that made _anything_ clearer, Bruce put a quelling hand on the shorter man’s shoulder, giving him a stern look. “I’ll take it from here.” Steve nearly deflated in relief. Thank God for Bruce.

            “So, as you know, you had us looking into the technology Hydra used to precipitate the physical transformation Bucky went through, with the hopes of eventually being able to reverse it. The process was complicated by the fact we’d bombed all the physical equipment they used, so we only had their notes to go on.”

            “Which were heavy on the Hail Hydra, and magical influences, so it took longer than it normally would to interpret,” Tony interjected.

            Steve nodded. As soon as he’d rescued Bucky, his first priority had been in taking care of the man turned kitten. His second had been to ask his friends if there was any way the process could be reversed. No small request, and it only demonstrated how much he’d come to trust and rely upon the Avengers, when he was willing to make such an appeal – he, the man who asked for help in nothing. More, it showed the regard his friends had for him, that they would use precious time and resources to investigate what might well be a mystery impossible to unravel.

            Yet once Bucky had revealed that he had not only become accustom to his kitten form, but more, missed it, and wanted to embrace it, Steve had let Bruce and Tony know it was no longer a request he needed fulfilled. All Steve had wanted was for Bucky to have the option, rather than having his autonomy stolen away in just one more way by Hydra. And Bucky _had_ chosen. Chosen to take what they had forced upon him in pain and horror, and instead turned it into simply another facet of himself. With that choice, he was no longer what Hydra made him, but what he himself wanted to be. And so Steve had assumed that was the end of it. Until Tony had demanded his presence in the R &D lab an hour prior.

            “Right. But Bucky decided he didn’t want to reverse it so-”

            Tony rolled his eyes, though the gesture wasn’t an insult to Steve but rather a commentary on his own character. “Come on. You really think you could put a problem in front of me and then tell me _not_ to finish it. It’s like you don’t even know me.”

            Steve let out a small laugh. Fair point.

            Taking off his glasses to clean them on his lab coat, before gesturing at Tony with them, Bruce added, “Plus the idea of Hydra being able to do anything you couldn’t offended your ego.”

            Tony shrugged. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

            Turning back to Steve, Bruce continued. “So, clearly, we didn’t give up on it, figuring if nothing else it would be valuable information to have. Bucky may not want the option, but if Hydra used this technology again on someone else, we may very well want to be able to reverse the process.”

            Hell. Steve hadn’t thought of that, but it was a damn good point.

            “Though your furry boy toy has demonstrated being able to shift into such a small form while retaining all human cognitive thought processes is a damn good asset. No wonder he doesn’t want to give it up,” Tony said, the disgruntlement in his voice clear. Steve hid a smile at that, well aware of the pranks Bucky had pulled on the genius, his tiny body allowing him to slip into places he never could have otherwise. Bucky thought it was hilarious. Steve didn’t disagree. The blond may or may not have suggested a majority of the pranks himself.

            “So, with that in mind, we eventually were able to take their notes and replicate the process and the necessary equipment. That done, we discovered two things.”

            Looking at the serious cast of Bruce’s features, Steve braced himself for the worse. Though truly, right now, he had no idea what the worst might be.

            “And?” he prompted, when the two traded a look. Finally it was Tony who spoke, his voice unexpectedly kind. Just further proof of what a truly good man he was, beneath the snarky exterior.

            “It can’t be reversed. All this-” he gestured at the holographs still hovering. “Is the result of countless trials. We tried everything, with your hubby’s blood as a sample. The process that he underwent goes to the molecular level. It is impossible to reverse.”

            Steve sat, silently absorbing the fact. And abruptly he understood why they’d asked he come alone. Bucky had made his choice, and there was nothing but empowerment in that. Yet to no longer _have_ the option… that might devastate the man who had never once asked for a cure, but might secretly have hoped one existed, whether he wanted it or not.

            “We figured we’d leave it up to you, if you wanted to tell him,” Bruce added gently. Steve bit his lip, nodded in understanding. Of course he had to tell Bucky, had made the vow he’d hide nothing from his lover, good or bad. It might wound him, but Bucky himself had made it clear – he would hide from nothing. Not after a lifetime when he’d remembered precious little, and been told even less. Hydra hadn’t been interested in informing Bucky, but simply using him. It would hurt, but Bucky deserved to know. And Steve would be there to support him in every way he could, no matter what.

            “What was the second thing?”

            “Well… to ensure that we were correctly attempting to reverse the process, we had to first make sure we could _replicate_ the process. We used a variety of blood samples outside of Barnes’, as controls for the test. And with the exception of Bucky’s blood sample, every single trial came back negative. Until…”

            Tony took over when Bruce trailed off, never one to sugar coat the truth. Just one more thing Steve respected about the man. “Until we tried your blood. And we discovered conclusively, _only_ a human enhanced with the serum could successfully make the change.”

            “What?” Steve demanded, unable to formulate any other response when his mind was in chaos at the implications.

            “You see, only your cells, and Bucky’s cells, with their rapid rate of regeneration could handle the process. All normal human cells simply die from the violence of the procedure,” Bruce explained.

            “No idea if Hydra realized this, or just got lucky. Or perhaps they did try it on other subjects, and were willing to roll the dice with Bucky. But if your boy hadn’t been enhanced, there’s no way he would have survived that,” Tony added, his expression unusually grave.

            Mouth parted, no words came, as Steve stared at one man to the other, before glancing at the blue hovering images that might well change his entire life once more.

            “So you’re saying…”

            “We _can_ replicate the process. But the only viable candidate for such a thing is sitting in this room.”

            Steve’s prior assessment was immediately reevaluated. This. _This_ was why they’d asked him to come alone. Bucky could never go back to what he’d been before. Yet Steve… Steve could join him in what he’d become. And how Bucky would react to such a proposal, Steve had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I've been crazy busy, and had this completed chapter just sitting on my computers for days! *shakes my head in disapproval of myself* But at last, I'm posting. Enjoy!

Bucky woke slowly, to the soft feeling of fingers stroking gently through his fur. Yawning delicately, he stretched before snuggling into that hand that so lovingly gave him exactly what he wanted - more petting caresses. Endlessly more. It was his favorite way to wake up from dreams to a reality that was more beautiful and amazing then anything he ever could have imagined. Though perhaps he loved even more being delicately coaxed from sleep by the feel of Steve's lips trailing over the sensitive skin of his neck, strong hands drinking in the feel of his sleep warm muscles.

            It was the very way Steve had woken him earlier that morning. At which point Bucky had wanted nothing more than to lose himself in the feel of Steve's skin as Steve lost himself inside Bucky's body. No matter how many times Steve brought Bucky to ecstasy, showing him his body was made for so much more pleasurable sensations than pain, he always wanted more. Bucky would like to blame the unapologetic greed on his kitten side, yet truth be told, when it came to Steve, he always wanted everything. And Steve, his best friend, his lover, the man he had _married_ , gave him precisely that. By giving Bucky his love, Steve gave him the whole world.

            Lying draped over the blond, both their hearts thundering from the release they'd just shared, Bucky had had every intention of talking Steve into lazing the day away on bed. Until Steve's phone pinged, the man cursing then sighing at whoever was demanding his attention, even as he stroked an adoring hand down Bucky's spine. "Tony needs me in the lab. I gotta get up. Wanna join me in the shower?" Bucky had cracked open one eye to give Steve a bleary stare that spoke volumes.

            Steve laughed, the motion doing all sorts of interesting things where they were still connected. It made Bucky want to forbid Steve to leave. But duty called, and Bucky understood - so long as it didn't call _him_ at this unreasonable hour. Gently disengaging from Bucky's snuggling embrace, Steve slipped out of bed. He smiled once more when he came back into the room fifteen minutes later to see Bucky had shifted, and curled up on Steve's pillow - the best way to surround himself in his lovers presence whenever Steve was away.

            Despite Steve's initial encouragement to live life precisely as he choose, Bucky had still worried about Steve's reaction once the reality of living with a man who spent half his time as a tiny kitten set in - particularly when more of his new  instincts made themselves known. Like his increased need for sleep, for one. Sleeping less than the typical cat, yet more than the average human, there was few things Bucky adored as much as curling up into a tiny ball of fluff and letting sleep overcome him, particularly when Steve would hold him with such gentle strength. Yet Steve had confessed more than once, he adored Bucky in his kitten form, loved holding his tiny furry body just as much as he loved holding the man. And he especially loved Bucky taking cat naps, reveling in Bucky's small little purrs of sleepy contentment. The damn enabler, Bucky thought with unashamed happiness as Steve proceeded to tuck a blanket in around him, pressed a kiss to his furry little head, and left for the lab.

            Now though, as Steve stirred him to wakefulness again, more than an hour later he realized after flicking a glance at the clock on the nightstand, sleeping was the last thing Bucky wanted. Rolling over, he caught Steve's hand in his paws, and nibbled delicately at Steve's finger.

            Steve laughed at the teasing bites, before pulling his hand free, the better to brace both fists on his hips in his Captain America lecture stance. "Bad kitty. I was going to suggest we go get coffee but maybe you don't deserve it."

            Instantly, Bucky was scrambling up Steve's body until he could perch on Steve's shoulder, meowing loudly. Bucky definitely wanted coffee, especially since he and Steve had recently been making their way through the Starbucks menu, each bafflingly named item sweeter and more delightful than the last. To say nothing of their pastries.

            Steve chuckled, relenting easily. "Okay, maybe you deserve coffee after all. You want to shift?” Bucky considered, before shaking his tiny head.

            Several months prior, after growing comfortable with the Tower, and the inhabitants within it, Bucky had at last decided he wanted to leave the safety and security of the building, and venture out into the world once more. Yet on his first attempt, he’d come back to himself shaking and weak, confused and held in Steve’s frantic hands as Bucky asked in a trembling voice what had happened. Several hours, countless tests, and multiple brain scans later, Bruce had been able to conclusively determine Bucky had not fallen back into Hydra conditioning by some unknown trigger. Instead, he’d suffered a panic attack.

            Bucky had felt humiliated, that after all he’d been through, the simple act of trying to walk outside had reduced him to a shaking mess. Steve had insisted firmly, lovingly, that Bucky was not _weak_ , he was simply still recovering from a decades long horror that no one else could have survived. At last, Bucky had begun to believe him. After all, Steve never lied.

            Steve also had an intelligent mind that surprised those who thought he was nothing more than brawn. He’d suggested perhaps Bucky would feel more comfortable leaving the Tower in his kitten form. After all, Steve had reasoned, he’d never been outside on Hydra’s leash while in his animal body.

            Bucky had thought the idea was fairly ridiculous. But given that Steve never teased him for any of his admittedly ridiculous behavior – like the water balloon debacle (he still had yet to replay Clint) – he decided, what the hell. And so Steve had donned a hoodie, then tucked Bucky down the front of it so just his tiny face peeked out of the neck, head snuggled under Steve’s chin. With his claws firmly gripping the fabric, and Steve’s hand cupping the small shape of his body, he felt completely safe. Steve would let nothing happen to him.

            They’d both been delighted when the experiment worked, and outings had become a daily occurrence. In their neighborhood, the sight of the pair became a regular event, and it wasn’t long before gorgeous young women and sweet old ladies were cooing over Bucky, asking if they could pet Steve’s adorable kitten. Bucky took the verbal praise as his due, yet only allowed the old ladies to pet him. The young woman on the other hand… It was clear they had their eye on more than Steve’s “cute little kitten”, and were likely to end up with a new set of scratch marks if they reached for Bucky while they swooned over Steve. Steve learned to steer clear of those admirers.

            Eventually, Bucky had been able to go out in his natural form, and adored the freedom he felt in walking down the street, holding Steve’s hand in his own. Especially since his murder stare was more effective in that form, and all the pretty women steered clear. Yet as often as not, he still liked to have Steve carry him around. Partly because he was lazy. Partly because he didn’t always feel like putting pants on. But mostly for that wonderful feeling of security and love he experienced when Steve held him.

            So Steve wasn’t surprised when Bucky elected to go out in furry form. But he did surprise Bucky, when the blond replied, “Okay. But before we go, I have something for you.”

            Ears perking up in curiosity, Bucky didn’t protest when Steve lifted him off of his shoulder, and placed him on the top of the dresser, before Steve pulled open a drawer and began to dig through it. Inquisitively peaking over the edge, trying to see into the drawer, Bucky’s tail twitched in impatience when Steve retrieved the object and held it hidden in his loosely fisted hand. Then it flicked with concern when he saw the hesitancy suddenly carved into Steve’s features.

            “So, I, uh… I got this for you,” Steve said, slowly opening his hand to reveal the kitten size collar that lay in his palm. Bucky fell still. His eyes were wide upon the exquisitely crafted black leather ring, as though it would reveal to him just what Steve meant with the gift.

            Noticing Bucky’s complete lack of reaction, Steve’s anxiety became more palpable as he was quick to rush on. “It’s not – I’m not saying that I _own_ you. That you’re a pet, or a possession. No one owns you Bucky, you know that. It’s just, after the last time we went out, and that annoying little punk lectured me on having a cat out without a collar on, I looked into the law, and well, obviously you can take care of yourself, but I never wanted you to end up into a situation where you had to shift to avoid trouble, and I thought if you _wanted_ to wear this, then that wouldn’t ever be a problem. But you don’t have to, if this was a stupid idea, I don’t - I mean, I’m sorry – shit.”

            Bucky remembered well the obnoxious hipster who had lectured Steve, the blond far more patient in the face of unsolicited advice than Bucky had been, his kitten eyes rolling so hard he thought he might have strained them. And he saw the sense in what Steve was saying. He knew that of _course_ Steve was not implying Bucky was a possession. After what he’d gone through with Hydra, Steve had reiterated over and over that Bucky belonged to himself, had the right to dictate every aspect of his own life. And yet… staring down at the collar, Bucky considered what more it could mean, in a relationship like theirs. One that’d they’d both come to realize wasn’t like every other relationship out there.

            It had been Steve who'd raised the subject first, eyes adoring as he trailed hands over Bucky's skin. "I love you so much. I know you're capable of handling anything, you're the strongest person I've ever met. But fuck, all I want to do is protect you, take care of you, all the time Buck. Give you whatever you need, whatever you want. Tell you just how perfect you are, how good you are."

            Steve’s words had been halting, shy, as though fearing Bucky's reaction to them. Worried that Bucky might be offended, or worse yet, repelled by Steve’s urges. Instead Bucky had been overcome, that Steve wanted to give him everything _he_ wanted so painfully it was a need. And his own fears that had previous held him back from admitting those needs, his concern they were a sign of weakness, were pushed aside. He'd admitted to Steve in return, how that was precisely what he desired. He wanted Steve to take care of him, to wrap him in the love that felt like safety and home. For however long Bucky lived, he would never forget the mingled look shock and delight, all coated in a possessiveness that spread across Steve’s face that had Bucky's body throbbing in helpless reaction.

            And so they'd explored that dynamic together, secure in  knowledge nothing could be wrong so long as they both wanted it. A discrete tip from Natasha had sent Bucky to a specific informational site on the internet,  and he’d been stunned and captivated in equal measures to discover there was a name for what Steve and he delighted in. Together, Bucky and Steve had looked into the world of Dominants and submissives, agreeing while many aspects people choose to incorporate in their relationships weren't for them, some resounded so strongly it was dazzling. Steve wanted  to adore Bucky, shower him in praise. Bucky wanted to be good for Steve. Not because Steve forced his compliance, the way Hydra had in all things, but because Bucky _loved_ him, wanted to please him.

            In their extensive research, they had come across the concepts of collars. It was a simple idea, that represented so much. As a gift presented by a Dom to his sub, it typically signaled the formalization of their relationship. It was a beautiful symbol of their intimate trust in one another. In some committed BDSM relationships, the presenting of a collar was a ceremony akin to that of a marriage ceremony, the collar itself as significant as a wedding ring. It was a fact Steve was just as aware of as Bucky. And so the collar Steve held now could simply be a kitten collar. Or, Bucky being not only a kitten, but Steve’s lover, his best friend, his _husband_ , it could be more.

            Shaking himself from his stillness, Bucky moved to the edge of the dresser, front paws lifting until Steve gave into the silent request, and picked the kitten up. And instant later, just as effortlessly as he had held the tiny body in his hands, Steve was holding two hundred plus pounds of muscle and metal. “Bucky?” Steve prompted softly, the edge of nerves starting to fade from his features when Bucky twined his arms around Steve’s neck.

            “What if… I wanted to belong to you?”

            Steve eyes darkened, even as awe and something like hope moved over his face. “Is that something you want?” he returned.

            Bucky bit his lip, before nodding. “Yes,” he said softly. Bucky was rewarded with the joy and possession flooding across Steve’s face, and he felt his heart throb in response to that look he adored. But even as he sank into the delightful feel of Steve grasping the back of his neck, the touch both ownership and adoration in one, he felt prompted to show his claws. “So long as you belong to me as well.”

            Steve beamed, his smile blinding as he tugged Bucky in for a kiss that left no doubt regarding his enthusiastic agreement. “I’m all yours Bucky. Till the end of the line.”

            When Bucky would have happily continued to kiss Steve for approximately, oh, forever, he was gently held still when Steve pulled back. The blond’s voice rougher, audible proof he was just as affected as Bucky, who’s current nudity let no doubt just how stirred he was by the gorgeous show of possession. “So, coffee?” Steve questioned. His tone made it clear he was more than happy to postpone that plan to following through on taking care of Bucky, whatever the brunet wanted in the moment.

            Bucky nodded silently, throat too tight for words. It wasn’t coffee that motivated his agreement though. As strong as his desire to show his appreciation in the most physically unmistakable of ways was, it was overcome by his all-consuming need to feel the evidence of Steve's claim at his throat, snug and unmistakable.

            Steve’s smile softened as Bucky shifted in his arms once more, setting the kitten back on the dresser, before he gently hooked the collar around Bucky’s throat, carefully making sure it wasn’t too tight. Feeling a dreamy lassitude settling in his bones that he’d previously only experienced in bed, when Steve held him down, held him close, Bucky blinked slowly up at the blond. “How does that feel?” Steve questioned, the murmur of his voice nearly a physical caress over Bucky’s body.

            The purring was involuntary, and irrepressible. “Good, baby. I’m so happy you like it,” Steve said, lifting Bucky once more, pressing a sweet kiss to his head, before tucking Bucky down the neck of his sweater. And fuck, the feeling of safety, of _love_ was so much stronger than it had ever been before, the gentle pressure of the collar around Bucky’s throat intoxicating. Snuggling into Steve’s hold, Bucky rubbed his head against Steve’s chin in silent thanks for the priceless gift, certain life could not get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked this chapter, which offered a glimpse at the life they'd led since the previous story ended. LovingDomSteve gives me life... And SubBucky makes me swoon. *happy sigh* As always, if you're enjoying this fic, I'd love to hear from you :) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

“Next on the list is something called a… caramel macchiato? That sounds interesting… what do you think?” Steve questioned, staring up at the menu. Of all the lists of future thing Steve had tried to get through, this was definitely his favorite. Not only because everything so far had tasted damn good, but because it had become a routine he shared with the man he adored, just one more small routine in the life they shared together. Knowing that they were building their future with each new tradition, no matter how small or insignificant, filled him with a joy that only grew day by day. Fuck, he was so happy with Bucky. With his _husband_.

            Even now, months after he’d stared into those eyes that were his forever, and made all the vows he’d always longed to make, it still blew him away to know that Bucky had chosen to be his, eternally, irrevocably. How he’d gotten so fortunate, Steve would never know. And he would never stop being grateful.

            Smiling at the happy little mew of agreement, Steve lifted the free hand not gently cupping Bucky’s body to scratch between his ears, then under his chin, fingers brushing the collar he was still staggered Bucky had accepted. When Steve had first considered the idea, he’d felt foolish to even contemplate it. Yet he’d _wanted_ to. After a lifetime of denying himself so much, he’d decided it didn’t hurt to try. So he’d spoken to Tony, knowing his friend wouldn’t only not judge him for the collar that symbolized so much more than safety for Bucky when in kitten form – though he’d definitely tease the crap out of Steve for it, yet that was nothing new – but be able to come up with exactly what Steve was after.

            Tony had more than come through. Steve’s first and most important specification had been that the collar, thought leather in texture and appearance, would expand in the event Bucky through choice or necessity shifted into human form while wearing it. The last thing he wanted was for Bucky to be hurt by the symbol of Steve’s love for him and desire to take care of him. Fortunately, Tony had harassed Bruce into coming up with a clothing alternative that didn’t burst off him when he went green long enough that Bruce had given in merely to shut his friend up, so together they had already fabricated materials with truly incredible properties.

            “I gotta say though, when I came up with this, I didn’t think it would be used for some kinky BDSM shit,” Tony commented as he carefully cut the material he’d created. Steve blushed. “I’m proud of you Cap.” Steve rolled his eyes. And blushed some more.

            Steve had worried, of course, how Bucky would take such a gift. And just one more time, Bucky had staggered him with how _perfect_ he was, seeing the collar not only for what it was, but also what it could mean. And then _wanting_ it. Was it any wonder Steve had loved him the better part of a century? Carefully attaching it around Bucky’s neck had filled Steve with such a feeling of adoration, and a primal satisfaction, he’d been tempted to say screw the coffee, and demand Bucky shift back so Steve could show the man just how much Bucky meant to him. Steve had resisted though, wanting this little piece of their lives just as much.

            Walking to the Starbucks near the park that had become their favorite, despite the fact they passed three other Starbucks on the way, he’d explained to Bucky that should the situation ever arise where he shifted wearing the collar, it would expand so as not to choke him. Unfortunately, Tony had yet to develop a leather synthetic material that would then shrink back down to its original size (“Yet, Rogers. Yet,” Tony had been quick to clarify when explaining the collar’s limitations), but Tony had promised he’d be happy to replace it as many times as necessary. Then Steve had felt choked himself by emotion, when Bucky purred out a sweet thanks, licking a tiny kiss onto Steve’s neck.

            Ignoring the cooing of the college aged girls who were working behind the counter, each of them making unintelligible noises over how cute Bucky was (they weren’t wrong), as well as the hipster guy in the green apron who clearly thought giving a kitten a caffeinated sugary beverage wasn’t the brightest idea in the world (also not wrong, but seeing as how both sugar and caffeine had zero effect on their super-soldier’s metabolism, Steve couldn’t care less) Steve gazed at the pastries and treats displayed in the shining glass case. “Oh man, that pumpkin bread looks good. Want one of those too?”

            Bucky purred excited, the surprisingly large vibrations revving through his tiny body making Steve smile all the wider. “Pumpkin bread it is.” Placing the order, ten minutes later they were making their way leisurely back home, Steve sipping from his drink while he lifted Bucky’s cup up him, the sight of tiny little kitten paws holding the straw steady as Bucky drank greedily pretty much the cutest thing he’d seen ever. Granted, he thought that about _anything_ Bucky did in kitten form, but still, that made it no less true. Well, almost anything, he amended when his snug jeans rubbed against the scratches that would be healed before the day was out. Scratches compliments of nighttime Buckitty.

            Steve had been alarmed the first time he’d woken to not only find Bucky gone from his arms, but to hear the tiny kitten racing frantically through their level of the tower, meowing incessantly. Until Bucky had zoomed back into their room, a hyperactive ball of fluff that had jumped on the bed, and run straight over Steve, claws mischievously digging into Steve’s ass, because Bucky was a little shit, before he darted back out. That was how Steve discovered Bucky’s kitten form came with the occasional and completely irrational feline instinct to be as annoying as possible in the middle of the night. But Steve couldn’t really complain. Not when, finally tired out, Bucky had crawled back into bed and lovingly squeeze Steve’s butt, promising to kiss it better. Steve in turn threatened to smother Bucky with a pillow if he didn’t shut up and go back to sleep. Bucky’s responding laughter as Steve drifted back off gave him better dreams than any he’d had before.

            So life, Steve reflected as he stepped into the elevator, Bucky tapping a tiny paw on his wrist to indicate he wanted a bite of the bread now, was amazing. He hadn’t thought it could get any better. Until Tony and Bruce had taken it, and shifted everything sideways, with the possibilities of what could be.

            Steve knew Bucky was truly happy in his own life as well, including the ability that let him shift. But even when turning into something, _someone,_ new was good, it was difficult to be the only one. A fact Steve knew all too well from his days of being the only super soldier in existence. Gazing starry eyed upon the creation he’d become, so many of the people Steve had met had set him on a pedestal above them, never seeing past the image to the very real and flawed man beyond it. As Steve had found out all too acutely, being set above, set apart, truly only meant being alone, and Steve never wanted Bucky to feel alone. Not when Steve could be right by Bucky’s side in this, as he wanted to be in all things.

            Steve hadn’t brought it up yet, uncertain how best to frame his words in a way that Bucky would not furiously dismiss out of hand. If he knew his husband – and Steve did – he knew Bucky would be adamantly opposed to the idea. The concept alone, Steve willingly undergoing another painful, life altering procedure would be enough to have Bucky seeing red. After all, the brunet still had yet to completely forgive Steve for signing up for the first go around, despite the fact it was seventy years ago, and they wouldn’t be here, now, together, without it. (“I didn’t remember you did that for freaking decades, Steve. That means I get several more decades to be pissed off about it.” Fair enough.)

            Second, Bucky worried about Steve. The way he always had, ever since they were kids in Brooklyn, just trying to make it through the bitter, long winters. A way that had used to drive Steve crazy – until he’d finally understood it wasn’t because Bucky thought Steve was weak. But rather Bucky thought Steve was everything, his love for the blond leaving him petrified at the idea of losing him. And yes, Steve was bigger, stronger, exponentially less breakable, but with a love that was just as strong, Bucky’s worry would never fade.

            Steve couldn’t argue it, not when he felt the same concern over Bucky’s wellbeing. He may or may not have broken down a door, crashing through it when he’d heard Bucky’s sharp exclamation of pain the other day. Bucky, who’d simply stubbed his toe, had rolled his eyes. Tony had narrowed his when Jarvis reported the damage, and told Steve he was starting a bill for the destruction housing two genetically enhanced men in his tower was causing.

            Steve felt that was a little unfair. Until Bucky reminded him about the sink they’d knocked out of alignment when getting a little… heated in the bathroom. Plus the wall they’d damaged when Bucky slammed Steve against it a little too enthusiastically. Not to mention the several bed frames they’d snapped in two. Maybe Tony had a point.

            No matter how Bucky reacted, Steve was firm in his choice. One that had been made the instant he’d understood the opportunity that had been presented. He knew anyone else – _Sam_ – would tell him such a life altering decision ought to be carefully thought over. Which, Steve would be the first to admit, wasn’t his strong suit. Jumping headlong into action, out of planes, and through walls, was more his style. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of the risks involved, or the cost of such a choice. But to Steve, none of it mattered. Not when by doing this, he could lessen Bucky’s feeling of being alone. Because no matter how much Steve loved him, was there for him every moment of the day, in regards to being part man, part something else, Bucky _was_ entirely alone.

            Not if Steve could help it. Which he could, and he fucking would. Once he figured out how to tell Bucky.

            Pressing one last kiss to Bucky’s furry little head, because really, it was so irresistible in its fuzzy cuteness, Steve set Bucky on their bed, before requesting he sit still. Bucky obeyed perfectly, watching Steve with so much adoration and love shining in those gorgeous blue gray eyes, Steve felt so grateful all over again. Carefully, he undid the collar, than placed it on the nightstand next to the little dish Bucky kept his wedding band in when in kitten form, never wanting to risk losing his most important possession. Seeing the collar sitting beside it, Steve was struck with how _right_ it looked, and what a deep rooted need it soothed within him. Smiling at Bucky as he petted over his soft head, Steve nodded. “There, now you can shift whenever you want without worrying about ruining that one.”

            And just that quickly, Steve’s hand was tangled in silky soft hair, Bucky smoothly rising to press into him, tugging Steve down in turn to coax him into a luscious, wet kiss. “Thank you Steve,” he breathed against Steve’s plush lips, felt them curve happily.

            “You’re welcome Bucky. Anything for you.” Bucky smiled in sweet, delighted response, not yet knowing how just true those words were. Soon, Steve vowed, he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my bad, I completely forgot to give credit to my lovely reader tigrislilium, for the idea of an expanding collar that didn't straight up murder Bucky if he shifted while wearing it. And I must also give thanks to WishUponAHoshi, for suggesting a collar in the first place, on the previous story! Thank you both for amazing contributions to these fics :D
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and for your encouragement on a premise that I thought was too ridiculous for anyone to read... I'm very glad I gave it a try anyways! Stay tuned for The Conversation, Bucky's Reaction, and then... the aftermath. As always, if you like the fic, your comments lift me up so I can stand on mountains!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Hurray for another chapter! I want to take this opportunity to address a few questions readers have had, that I intended to put explanations for in the story, but they just never fit. 
> 
> *Does Buckitty have a metal arm? No, when Bucky transforms, he is a complete, four legged kitten. Which means that with their technology, Hydra COULD have grown him a new, human arm. But they didn't, because they liked the physical symbol of their power and genius, and because they're dicks.
> 
> *Will Bucky always be a kitten when he shifts, or eventually be a cat? Buckitty with always be a kitten. Hydra would have engineered him that way because his smaller size would be more handy on his missions, plus the cuter he is, the more he would get under any opponents defenses. Also, I just love the idea of Bucky always being a teeny tiny little floof ball. Ergo - Bucky kitten forever!

Bucky lay cuddled up against Steve’s chest, the blond sprawled across the length of their couch, Bucky draped over him like a blanket. Snuggling in closer, Bucky couldn’t help the smug smile that curled over his lips, satisfaction thrumming through him. It wasn’t often that Steve agreed to do the full on sloth for an entire day, the blond always teasing, berating or bribing the brunet into some sort of physical activity.

            Whether it was marathon jogs through the park, which Sam flat out refused to join in now that there were two goddamned smart-ass super soldiers, or sparing sessions in the gym specially designed to not be destroyed by their habit of enthusiastically throwing each other into every possible surface - which Tony labeled as insane, whereas Clint defined it as foreplay for super strength lunatics (Clint wasn’t wrong) – Steve seemed to feel the day wasn’t complete without some form of a workout.

            Bucky figured it was Catholic guilt that motivated his husband, thought Steve maintained it was simply a desire to stay in fighting form between missions. Bucky didn’t necessarily disagree, he just preferred working up a sweat with a more horizontal activity.

            Today, after returning from Starbucks, Steve had put up zero fight when Bucky dressed in comfy sweats and Steve’s hoody that he’d stolen months ago, and only returned when it stopped smelling of Steve, then tugged the blond on the couch, stating today was a perfect day to catch up on Disney movies. Bucky had felt suspicious of the unusually capitulation, until Steve has smiled and said he hoped Brave was just as good as Moana. Bucky didn’t know if that was possible, the two of them now massive fans after just one viewing of the fantastic animated film, leading to them singing duets of How Far I’ll Go incessantly, which in turn prompted Clint to threaten them with an arrow to the ass if they didn’t shut up. But the newer Disney movies hadn’t let him down yet, so he was more than ready to give the spunky redheaded girl a try.

            Sniffling discretely as Merida dropped to her knees beside her mother, her heartfelt apology having _nothing_ to do with the sudden moisture blurring his vision, Bucky sighed happily when he felt Steve’s fingers running gently through his hair. He adored the way Steve petted him in either form, each sweet, gentle touch of those strong hands making him feel so loved he didn’t know how he’d ever existed without it. He did know as long as he lived, he’d never be without it again. Not when Steve had proven over and over again, no matter the odds, Steve would never leave his side.

            Tilting his head up to take in the sight of Steve gazing down at him, the naked adoration on Steve’s face making his heart throb in response, Bucky went willingly when Steve tugged him up until their lips could meet. “I love you baby,” Steve whispered against his lips, and it was the sweetest taste Bucky had ever known. “I’d do anything for you.”

            “I know,” Bucky replied, eyes damper than before. He _did_ know, fuck, after everything Steve had done for him, not least of all saving him time and again. At his reply, something flickered over Steve’s face, a hint of something Bucky did not understand, yet it made the happiness inside his pause. Then that happiness slowly faded when Steve reached over for the remote, pausing the film before sitting up, though he did not push Bucky away, instead rearranging the brunet until he was comfortably straddling Steve’s lap, the better to look into each other’s eyes.

            “Bucky, I need to tell you about what Tony called me down for this morning.”

            “Okay,” Bucky said slowly, brow furrowing at the seriousness of Steve’s expression. He’d assumed it was about some modification to Steve’s suit, because if Tony wasn’t tinkering with Bucky’s arm, or his own Ironman suit, he loved playing with everyone else’s tech. It was a habit no one gave him grief for, because smart-aleck billionaire persona aside, Tony was a genius, and his inventions only made them better. Clearly, given the solemn set of Steve’s features, Bucky had assumed wrong.

            “Is Tony trying to talk you back into your original spandex costume? Cause if so, I’m on his side,” Bucky added, hoping to see the gravity on Steve’s face lighten, was rewarded with a small smile.

            “I’m afraid any reprisal of that costume will be in a private performance, for you only,” Steve teased, his smile growing at Bucky’s laugh.

            “But what Tony actually called me down about was the tech Hydra used when they had you last.”

            Bucky fell still.

            “After we first found you, brought you home, I asked Tony to see if he could reverse the process they used on you.” Bucky felt his heart freeze. Steve didn’t… want him like this? Steve wanted him to go back to who he’d been before? Yet before the horror of the idea, that Steve was wishing for someone Bucky could never truly be again, Steve was running a soothing hand down his back.

            “Not because I wanted you to change Bucky, but because I wanted you to have the choice,” Steve was quick to reassure. “To be who _you_ wanted to be, not just a result of what someone else chose for you. And you made that choice – when you decided you liked your kitten side, and embraced it. When you did that Bucky, you owned it, and made that ability yours. And I am so proud of you for that.” Bucky’s heart slowly began to thaw, the sincerity and love in Steve’s voice impossible to disguise. Okay. So Steve wasn’t trying to tell him he wanted something different. Okay.

            “Once you decided that, I told Tony not to pursue it further, because that was an option you no longer might need,” Steve continued.

            Bucky raised an eyebrow. “And he actually listened to you?”

            Steve laughed aloud. “Clearly you know Tony better than me. Because no, apparently he didn’t. He called me down to tell me he and Bruce had been working on it since you came back to me. And Bucky, I’m sorry to tell you, but they’ve definitively proven, they can’t reverse the process. I know you decided against it, but if you ever changed your mind…” Steve trailed off, emotion moving over his face. “I’m sorry Bucky.”

            Bucky’s brow furrowed, even as he instinctively leaned into the hands Steve continued stroking down his back, absorbing when Steve was telling him, attempting to sort through his emotions. When he’d decided to embrace this new part of himself, he’d embraced it fully, refusing to look back at what he’d been before. He’d truly settled into the life he lived now. That decision made, he’d never once considered that there might be a way to be anything different. Now though, hearing Steve telling him there wasn’t, and never would be… Bucky bit his lip, carefully considered it. And he realized, as he stared into Steve’s eyes, wide and anxious and hurting for _Bucky_ , that it didn’t matter. Steve loved him exactly as he was. And that was all that mattered.

            “Have I told you today you’re amazing? Thank you for trying to find a fix for me, even if I never wanted it. And thank you for accepting me no matter what,” Bucky murmured, twining his arms around Steve’s neck. The sheer relief on Steve’s face at Bucky’s response had him moving in, more than ready to demonstrate his unending love for the other man, when Steve’s hands on his hips stilled him.

            “There’s one more thing,” Steve said, looking torn between happiness and fear. And Jesus, what more could there be?

            “When they were trying to discover a way to reverse the procedure… they first had to be able to re-create it.”

            At this, Bucky went pale, immediately envisioning Tony creating an army of murder kitties, running amok. Which, given Tony’s prior history with the whole creating an army of murder robots that proceeded to run amok thing, wasn’t entirely out of the question. Steve quickly charged on before he could demand to know how many cat-ssassins Tony had already generated. “And in the process, they discovered, only human cells enhanced by the serum could handle the change.”

            Bucky frowned, tempted to feel relief that Tony would now be unable to create lethal kittens, or hell, turn into one himself and get Bucky back for his numerous pranks, yet the continued serious set of Steve’s jaw told him he was missing something. Something vitally important.

            “Okay?” Bucky prompted, and saw Steve’s eyes slide away, before visibly forcing it back to meet Bucky’s increasingly concerned gaze.

            “So that means the initial procedure would only have worked on you… Or me.” Steve’s expression was pleading now, yet whether it was for understanding, or permission, Bucky could give him neither.

            No. No. No.

            “No,” Bucky said flatly. He attempted to shove off his lover, the bravest man he had ever known, and unquestionable, the most idiotic. Who held him still once more, this time preventing him from wrenching away rather than moving forward.

            “Bucky-”

            “No!” Bucky shouted it now, at last jerking free of Steve’s grip, to stumble backwards in mingled anger and horror. “I know you Steve. I know what you’re thinking. And there is no fucking way.” Steve watched him with that steady gaze, as though he hadn’t just suggested the most insane idea in the world.

            “Bucky, listen to me-”

            “No! God _damn_ it Steve. Hydra did this to me. They _did_ this. I may have owned it, but nothing will change the fact that they did it. I can’t alter that. But I can stop them from touching you.” The only way he could make it through each day, with the memories no amount of time would ever dampen, was knowing that no matter what Hydra had done to him, Steve was safe. He had to keep Steve safe.

            “To be fair, it would be Tony doing the touching. And that sounds way more inappropriate when I say it out loud.”

            Bucky could not laugh. Would not take this as anything other than the completely horrifying suggestion than it was. “Hydra used me to hurt you Steve. They almost made me kill you. Don’t you _let_ them hurt you once more.”

            At that, Steve surged to his feet, and halted Bucky’s furious pacing by placing his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, one gliding up to gently grasp the back of Bucky’s neck. This time, Bucky did not jerk away, but instead let Steve see the naked fear in his eyes.

            “If I do this,” his grip on Bucky tightened when the smaller man jolted, as though in physical pain at the words alone. “It _won’t_ be Hydra. This will be Tony and Bruce.”

            “With Hydra technology,” Bucky snapped, his voice raw. “That will turn you into one more thing they’ve created.”

            Steve nodded calmly, his features smoothing out as though he understand something at last. “If that’s true, then _you_ Bucky, you are what the Scientific Strategic Reserve has created.”

            Bucky reared back, shock rippling over his face. “What?”

            “The serum Hydra used on you Bucky. It was created by Erskine. Who worked for the SSR. So if we’re going on who created technology first, rather than who administered it, that means if this makes me a product of Hydra’s hands, then you are a product of the SSR.”

            Bucky’s mouth fell open, at the rational he had never considered, the logic one he could not refute. He mouthed wordlessly at Steve who watched him with those gentle, patient blue eyes. And felt Bucky his heart break all over again.

            “What if you hate me for it?” he whispered at last, the pain in his voice unmistakable, leaving him naked in his vulnerability.

            “Bucky-” It was Steve’s face that wore shock and horror now.

            “I’ve accepted it, even come to appreciate it. To like it. But if you don’t, if you can’t, and you did it for me… what if you come to resent me for it?”

            “Baby, no. This is a choice that I am making. Because I want to do it for you, and for us. And there is no choice that I could make for us that would ever cause me resent you. I love you so fucking much. I want to share this with you. Share _everything_ with you. So the only reason I will _not_ do this is, if you don’t want to share shifting with me – if you want it to be yours alone. I will respect that Bucky. But otherwise, there is nothing that can make me change my mind. Who we are, what we are – we are together.”

            Throat tight, Bucky stared into the eyes of the man he loved more than life itself. And knew he had never done anything good enough in his near century of life to deserve Steve.

            “Together?”

            The smile that spread across Steve’s face was brighter than the sun. Bucky felt blinded by it.

            “Together,” Steve promised.

            Leaning forward into the embrace that was love, and safety, and home, Bucky sighed before he nodded. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what this means... Up next... Steviecat!!!!! (well, kitten, but Steviecat has a better ring to it in my opinion) *dances around in excitement* Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> p.s. Moana is my jam. I'm so obsessed with it. And obviously, Steve and Bucky would be too.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky had thought he had known just how bad things could get, when he’d been strapped into a chair, operated upon, experimented upon, and tortured for longer than any human should be able to bear. Yet he discovered as he watched Steve sit down in the chair that bore no resemblance to Bucky’s own, not least of all due to the lack of restraints, that seeing the man he loved in a chair was more terrible than anything he’d ever endured in his own. “It’s okay Bucky,” Steve had soothed, gently hold Bucky’s hand, which gripped his tightly in return, leaning up to press a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. Free to move, no restraints, Bucky reminded himself anxiously. The chair needed none, because Steve was choosing this. The lunatic.

            Bucky had not once tried to talk Steve out of his choice, knowing the blond’s right to make it was every bit as important as the choice Bucky had made to own his own abilities. But when Steve had suggested Bucky not be present for the process, not wanting to hurt the brunet by allowing him to witness Steve in pain – because of course there would be pain – Bucky was unmovable. If Steve was doing this insane thing for him, then Bucky would be by his side every step of the way.

            It was only once Steve had finally nodded at Tony and Bruce that they proceeded. The former looking more than a little leery. Not with concern that his attempt wouldn’t work, because if there was one thing Tony never doubted, it was his own genius. But instead that Steve’s ex-assassin husband might murder him at any moment. Not an unfounded fear, considering that Bucky had pulled him aside prior to the procedure, and well out of Steve’s earshot, thanked Tony for all the he had done for them. Then, before Tony could even do more than smile, Bucky had followed it up with the promise that if _anything_ went wrong, Bucky would hurt Tony in ways the shorter man could not even conceive of. For once, the man had had zero response, his wide eyes and unusually pale face clear indicators he knew Bucky meant every word.

            So it was with unusually careful movements and a soothing tone that Tony detailed every step before he performed it, his gaze on Bucky’s tight features making it clear precisely who his explanations were for, and it wasn’t Steve. Not that Steve seemed to care, hardly listening to Tony at all, he was so concerned over _Bucky_ , and how he was handling this all. God, the selfless asshole. Was it any wonder Bucky loved him? Holding himself still, Bucky restrained himself, not wanting to maim the inventor prematurely and risk screwing up the procedure through his own interference, thought the arm of his chair had suffered irreparable damage from his metal hand when Steve had let out of pained gasp. Before promptly shifting, the large, muscled, invincible frame he’d worn for so long compacting into something considerably smaller, and vastly more fragile.

            “Fuck,” Tony swore, and just that quickly Bucky’s heart was in his throat. Before he could grab Tony by his own throat and demand the man fix whatever he had fucked up, while sweeping up Steve’s tiny body protectively close, Tony was shaking his head in disgust. “It’s official. You two super-kittens are literally the most adorable couple ever. Damn it. How am I supposed to yell at either of you when you can just transform and blink at me with those fucking adorable googly eyes?”

            Pulse slowly steadying, Bucky seriously considered throttling Tony regardless, simply for giving him a heart attack, something he’d thought was impossible after his genetic modifications. Clearly reading the imminent death of his science bro in Bucky’s expression, Bruce put a calming hand on Bucky’s shoulder, then quickly ran a scanner over Steve’s small body. Both Bruce and Bucky ignored Tony’s continued muttered complaints over how he and Pepper were supposed to be the cute ones, dammit.

            “Everything went exactly as it should. He just needs some rest, before he should attempt to shift back,” Bruce said, giving him an encouraging squeeze before turning to shuffle an irritated Tony out of the lab, giving Bucky and Steve some privacy.

            “Hey Stevie. How are you feeling?” Bucky questioned softly, reaching out to run delicate fingers over Steve’s head. Watching those small eyes slowly open, Bucky felt staggered all over again to see that blue gaze which was his own personal sky staring up at him. Tired, obviously disoriented, but still so full of love - Bucky could hardly bear it. Just that quickly, he understood how Steve had never minded Bucky as a kitten. Because regardless of the body, this was _Steve_ , and Bucky adored him more than life. Plus, Tony hadn’t been wrong. Bucky wouldn’t speak for his own kitten form, but Steve was unquestionably the cutest fucking thing he’d ever seen in his life.

            A tiny orange tabby, all soft fluffy fur, quivering little tail, and big blue eyes, Steve was gorgeous. Gazing upon him, Bucky felt himself overcome with a protective instinct unlike any he’d experienced since Steve was that small punk in Brooklyn. Smile gentle, loving, Bucky carefully scratched around Steve’s ears, saw them twitch happily at the attention. “Ready to go upstairs? Get some sleep?”

            And fuck. The tiny little mew of agreement Steve let out, his eyes popping back open in surprise that he’d created such a sound, completely melted Bucky’s heart. Biting his lip, Bucky carefully gathered up Steve, the fragile little body curling up so trustingly in his hands. Carrying his lover, his husband, his everything back up to their floor, Bucky stretched out on the couch, Steve upon his chest. Who rather than curling up, instead sprawled out his fuzzy little limbs, as though even now, he wanted to protect Bucky from the world. And that was it. Bucky was completely destroyed by the man who fucking owned his heart. Cupping a hand gently over Steve’s tiny body, undone by the little rumbling purrs that poured into the air, Bucky let his eyes drift shut. Steve was still here. Steve was alive. Nothing else mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steviecat!!!!! Please enjoy the reference photo of our favorite furry little Avenger :D I had actually picked out this photo before even acknowledging I was going to write the sequel, and then everything just started rolling from there. The idea of Steve and Bucky both as kittens just slays me.  
> Stay tuned for all the adorable kitten antics!


	6. Chapter 6

Steve woke with a disorientation that was both achingly familiar yet shockingly new. He knew what it was to wake in a body that was not his own. Yet this was nothing alike, when his first transformation had left him buried inside a body so full of muscle and strength he’d nearly felt suffocated by it, despite the wonder of a heart and lungs that beat and breathed with ease. This time however… He felt _small_. Shockingly small. Eyes still closed, Steve slowly, carefully stretched, remembering all too well the pain that had raked it’s claws through him before he’d passed out in the safety of Bucky’s arms. Now he felt no pain. Instead, as he extended and flexed tiny limbs, he realize small though they were, they held their own strength.

            At last opening his eyes, Steve blinked in automatic reaction to a vision that was different from his own. But when he tilted his chin up enough to see Bucky, face relaxed in sleep, Steve knew this vision was perfect when it showed in incredible detail just how beautiful Bucky was. And fuck, the smell. So much more intense than anything he’d ever know, it took Bucky’s already delicious scent, and made it so much more intense, layered and divine. Surrounded in it, the gorgeous scent of his lover engulfing him, Steve wanted to wallow in it. Roll around in it until it clung to his own skin, marking him as Bucky's. But even more, he wanted to mark Bucky as his.

            Steve didn't even realize he'd been instinctively kneading at the heavy muscles of Bucky's chest, tiny claws pricking possessively, until Bucky woke up from the sensation, blinking foggy blue gray eyes and smiling sleepily down at Steve. And oh. This was what it felt like to love Bucky so completely while in another form. Steve’s heart beat frantically, the emotion welling up almost too much for this tiny body.

            Throat tight, Steve made to pad up Bucky's body, press his face into that soft skin of Bucky's neck, but promptly found himself distracted by his paws. His very orange and white paws. Plopping down on his fuzzy little butt, Steve lifted one paw curiously, slowly extending and retracting razor sharp claws. Well, that was pretty damn awesome.            

            Bucky laughed aloud, the burst of noise having Steve's ears perking up in delight. "What do you say, ready to see your new look?" Bucky smiled, eyes crinkling adorably.            

            Steve mewed in agreement, the sound issuing from him no longer taking him by surprise. If he were honest with himself, he shamelessly appreciated how cute the sound was. But no one else had to know that.

            Bucky sat up, scooping Steve up with the effortless strength Steve always adored - because while overpowering the other man was an incredible turn on, knowing that the other man _let_ him was so erotic Steve could hardly take it - and carried him to the bathroom, setting Steve on the counter before leaning against it himself. Bucky’s expression was adoring as Steve unsteadily made his way closer to the mirror on wobbly little legs, and Steve loved him for that even more. Despite all the agony Bucky had endured, he had the courage to be open and vulnerable with his emotions. God the man was perfect.

            At last tearing his eyes away from the reflection of the man he loved more than life itself, Steve’s eyes went wide as he lifted one tiny paw to touch his reflection. Somehow, in all the time since making his decision, to following through on it, Steve had never truly _considered_ the fact he would actually become a kitten, he was so consumed with the simple desire to be there for Bucky. Yet now faced with the incontrovertible fact he was indeed a tiny ball of fluff, he realized that had he given it thought, he would have assumed he would look the same as Bucky. That couldn't be further from the case.

            Staring into the eyes that were unquestionably his own, Steve then slowly took in every inch of this form that was not him and yet was _his_. Soft little pointed ears twitching curiously. Tiny pink nose, long delicate whiskers. Dainty paws that seemed smaller than should be possible, and a little tail that stood straight up as he stared at himself in fascination. Soft orange and white striped fur covered a teeny body he judged as slightly smaller than Bucky's kitten form. And Steve, who had never felt truly comfortable with the praises about his enhanced human body that people were so quick to offer, knowing that they weren’t truly about _him_ , found that in this form, he felt no shame. He was adorable.

            Clearly his smug look needed no translation, when Bucky bust out laughing. Chuckling still when Steve strutted over to him, or _would_ have strutted if he'd mastered the art of walking on four legs, Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve's pleased expression. "Yes Steve, you're the cutest thing I've ever seen. The most adorable kitten to ever kitten in the history of kittens." Bucky grinned, yet despite the teasing, the sincerity in his voice was unmistakable.

            Pleased by the verbal pet, yet impatient now to see just what this new body could do, Steve braced his front paws on Bucky's stomach and meowed imperiously. "You want down Steve?"  At Steve's nod, Bucky gently picked him up before setting him on the ground, then raised an eyebrow when Steve softly pawed at his ankle.

            "You want something else?"  Steve furrowed his brow in thought before he pointed at his own furry body then up at Bucky, who's eyes lit up with understanding. "You want me to join you?"  Steve nodded again, tail flicking happily that he'd managed to convey his wants effectively. "Of course Stevie, anything for you."

            Following Bucky into their bedroom on shaky paws, Steve’s heart beat overtime with love all over again when he watched Bucky carefully place his wedding ring on the nightstand, next to Steve's, then began to peel off his clothes. Leaving them in  messy pile on the floor that for once Steve couldn't care less about, Steve watched, wide eyed as in the spot his husband had stood, suddenly sat the most gorgeous kitten in the world. Feeling the joy well up in him at the fact he'd _done_ this, and now shared this truly incredible thing with the other half of his heart, Steve made no effort to stop the purrs that poured out of him. He simply enjoyed every single thing about this moment. Before he pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Buckitty and Steviecat!! Time for all the adorable shenanigans and fuzzy cuddles!


	7. Chapter 7

As Bucky abruptly discovered, it was physically impossible to laugh in this form, but there was no questioning his hysterical mirth when he fell over, silent laughter shaking his body. His reaction was evidently unmistakable when Steve took the opportunity to glare at him. Upside down. From two feet away.

            Obviously, Steve didn't have the whole spatial relation and coordination part down just yet. Considering Steve had intended to pounce on Bucky, but instead overshot him by several feet, and rolled in a furry little summersault until he ended up splayed out on his back. But seeing as how Bucky had managed to face plant off a chair the first time _he_ tried to walk, he probably shouldn't laugh, Bucky sternly told himself.

            Until Steve's stuck out his tongue at Bucky, resenting Bucky's hysterics. Which had Bucky losing it all over again. And God, to think at one point he'd forgotten what it was to laugh altogether. Worse yet, once he'd recalled, he'd been sure it was something he'd never be able to experience again. But he could. And he did, because of Steve.

            Steve clambered back to his feet, and after giving Bucky one more disgruntled look, began to wobble around the room, clearly having no idea how to coordinate four paws at once, but just as clearly refusing to give up. Scampering over, Bucky came to stand next to Steve, who gave him a suspicious stare, until he noticed Bucky stepping in slow exaggerated motions. Steve's eyes narrowed, until he realized Bucky was showing him how.

            Shooting Bucky a gaze that was nothing but adoring now, Steve focused on following Bucky's lead, until after one rotation of the room, he was steady on his feet. And of course Steve being Steve, the instant he was no longer in danger of falling face first, he was darting about in an orange blur.

            Grinning, Bucky chased Steve, nipping at his tail, adoring the surprised little squeak Steve made. He purred happily when Steve immediately turned around and pounced once more, this time with dramatically better results. Yet rather than holding Bucky down in triumph, Steve's purrs mingled with his own when the smaller kitten cuddled into him, rubbing his face into Bucky's neck. Bucky felt happier than he could have imagined mere weeks ago when Steve had proposed something he thought might eventually tear them apart. Now, as they snuggled every bit as lovingly as they did while in human form, Bucky realized that could never happen. No matter their size or shape, their hearts remained the same.

            Happily cuddling Steve until the tabby got distracted by a loose thread hanging under the couch, the two inquisitive kittens crawled beneath the furniture until Steve decided he needed to scale it. Which lead to Bucky huffing and giving Steve's fuzzy little butt a helpful boost when Steve got stuck dangling off the arm of the couch. Tumbling face forward onto the seat, Steve gave a little meow of thanks. Bucky rolled his eyes as he plopped down next to Steve who looked content to curl up on the chair for the foreseeable future, resting from his adventures.

            At least until sky blue eyes noticed Bucky's slowly twitching tail. Steve's gaze narrowed in concentration, hypnotized by the magnetic motion. Laughing silently once more, Bucky let his tail flick closer to Steve, before swiping it away the instant Steve reached a tiny paw for it. Concentration morphing into determination, Steve sat upright, oblivious to anything but the fluffy tail moving just out of reach, even the fact that it belonged to one smart-ass Bucky Barnes-Rogers. That was, until Steve made another attempt to catch the tail, and heard the amused little snort Bucky made when he failed once more.

            The affront on Steve's face at Bucky's purposeful teasing mingled with bemusement that his instincts had held him in their thrall only made Bucky shake all the more. Steve gave Bucky a shove, the grey and white kitten tumbling over, too distracted by his silent laughter to mount a defense. And this time there was no masking the triumph on Steve's face as he finally caught Bucky's tail in his paws, and then proceeded to gnaw on it.

            Which is precisely how Natasha found them when the elevator doors slid open, revealing the beautiful redhead. Stalking into the room, arms folded in disapproval, Nat shook her head even as amusement rippled over her face. "Here I come up to make sure Steve isn't suffering from his fuzzy experiment having gone horribly wrong, and it turns out Bucky is the one in danger of imminent death," she drawled. Bucky rolled his eyes. Steve looked rather proud - the punk.

            Crouching down, Natasha smiled as Steve abandoned his chew toy in favor of gamboling over, which Bucky would refuse to admit he felt disgruntled over. Making a production of smoothing the fur on his tail back down - the effort tragically wasted when his audience was too busy staring at each other, Natasha petting Steve until his rumbling purring was practically indecent - Bucky huffed. Before he deigning to wander over next to Steve who was now laying belly up for tummy scratches. Really Steve? No dignity whatsoever.

            Then Nat began to scratch his ears and Bucky was hard pressed to stop his own purring. Okay, so maybe dignity was overrated. "The rest of the team wanted to see you both, check out how you're doing, but thought sending me in to assess the situation was advisable. Tony was going on about murder threats... Thought I'm sure you know nothing about that."  Her tone was pointedly bland as she pinned Bucky with her gaze. Bucky blinked up at her innocently even as Steve stirred himself enough to stare at Bucky suspiciously. Bucky shrugged. He regretted nothing.

            "So what do you say? Ready for  company?"  There was no demand in Natasha's voice, but instead a kind understanding if either of them would rather spend this time alone. Bucky was reminded all over again why she was his favorite, similar tragic back stories aside. But his concern was for Steve alone, not wanting to push his husband before he was ready.

            When Bucky turned to Steve, intending to gauge Steve's reaction, he found those gorgeous blue sky eyes swamped with concern for _him_. Steve knew all too well that even now, a year later, there were times when Bucky wanted to stay alone, stay safe, private in their own secure little world. Heart aching inside his chest, throat tight as Steve twinned his tail around Bucky's and leaned warmly into his side, Bucky absorbed the comfort being offered. And realized that the safety and sensation of being taken care of which he had adored while in kitten form when Steve would hold him close, was still here. No matter his size, Steve would always take care of Bucky.

            It was only once Bucky gave a little nod that Steve turned back to Natasha and gave her an affirmative nod of his own. She smiled at them both sweetly before standing back up. "Lovely. I know people have a few presents for you."

            And just that quickly, their floor became flooded by the people who had become their family. Tony, who lingered nervously near the elevator doors was quickly pushed aside by Wanda, who was a blur of curls as she rushed over to Steve. "Oh my goodness Steve, you’re so adorable!" Steve purred happily. "Can I hold you?" she gushed, laughing in delight as Steve began to try and climb her boots, and scooped him up. Just that quickly Steve was sprawled over her lap as she sat on the couch, purring in hedonistic pleasure at her petting, Wanda softly exclaiming about how soft and fuzzy and sweet he was, all the while.

            Bucky shook his head in amused affection. Of the two of them, Steve was definitely the more tactile individual with the team, always happy to give out an encouraging shoulder squeeze or a warm hug. It was no surprise he shamelessly drank  the physical contact now, and Bucky was happy for him.

            Distracted by Sam walking over, the handsome man grinned down at Bucky. "Can't let Cap get all the attention now can we?"  Bucky's ears perked up. Grinning broadly, Sam grandly presented the ball of yarn he’d hidden behind his back, laughing aloud when Bucky’s tail went straight up in excitement. Bucky would never admit just how much he loved the stuff, and was far too embarrassed to buy any for himself. But Sam knew, particularly when he’d joined them for dinner and spotted the thoroughly slayed remains of the ball he’d purchased for Bucky at Christmas as a joke gift.

            Happily pouncing on the fuzzy ball of string, Bucky reconsidered. Perhaps it was Sam who was his favorite after all. Pausing his vicious attack long enough to curl around Sam’s ankle, he meowed his thank you. Sam smiling his understanding, chancing a quick stroke down the back which, Bucky gladly allowed. He was less tactile than Steve with the rest of the Avengers, fearing an unexpected touch from anyone other than Steve might trigger memories of all the contact that had been forced upon him, painful and degrading. Yet, he could appreciate the unspoken affection, such as moments like this. Purring, he leaned heavier into Sam, who replied “You’re welcome buddy. I know how-”

            Whatever it was Sam knew, would never be revealed. Because at that precise moment, Clint came laboring out of the elevator, impatiently waving away Thor’s offers of superior strength, as he dragged in what looked like the biggest, most elaborate cat tree Bucky had ever seen in his life. Truly, it was a cat _mansion_ , if such a thing could exist. Sam and Bucky’s mouth dropped as one. Grunting with zero dignity, Clint at last set down the ridiculous kitty playground with a resounding thud, then fisted his hands on his hips, glaring down at Bucky. “You better appreciate this gift more than you did the last one, you ungrateful fur ball,” he griped.

            Bucky fuzzy little brow furrowed before he remembered Clint’s last idea of a “gift”. He recalled all too clearly just how much satisfaction he’d taken in ripping the litter box to plastic shreds. But this… this was amazing.

            “You ass-kissing bastard,” Sam muttered, folding his arms over his chest in annoyance. He was completely ignored by Bucky, who had been informed by a highly amused Steve some time ago that there was a running competition in the tower to see who could earn the regards of the elusive and mysterious Bucky. Not because they were all competitive assholes – although they were that too – but because they genuinely _liked_ Bucky, Steve was quick to assure him.

            It was a concept Bucky found baffling. Sure, Steve liked him, but the blond had a lifetime of memories to go on, back when Bucky had only been things that were good and kind, without Hydra’s influence to taint him. Not to mention, Steve fucked Bucky regularly, which definitely increased his fond feelings. That, and they were married. But the idea that the others liked him enough to strive to earn his friendship… it was a difficult concept to grasp, when he was grateful for just having people in his life who treated him kindly.

            “Hey, this doesn’t mean Clint wins,” Tony interjected, finally venturing into the room when it became apparent Steve was perfectly fine, and Bucky wouldn’t be carrying out his murderous threats any time soon. “Sure, he bought a cat tree. But who turned his hubby into an adorable furry little companion?”

            “Bruce,” Natasha, Sam, Clint, Wanda, and even Thor chimed in unison. Bruce gave a small smile, while Tony’s look of wounded disbelief was really just the cherry on top of an unexpectedly amazing day.

            Disregarding them all, Bucky stared at the fantastic construct, completely dazzled. He was almost inclined to forgive Clint for the water balloon incident. Almost. Meowing a polite thanks, Bucky patted Clint’s ankle in appreciation. Before promptly leaping onto the tower, and scurrying into one of the little rooms, delighting in the snug little space before crossing a narrow little bridge to a higher room. Steve watched in blurry eyed interest, too lulled by Wanda’s petting to move. When Bucky crawled his way to the very top of the tallest tower, and waved a tiny paw at Steve, Steve waved one back, the both of them ignoring the chorus of “Aww”s that rang through the room.

            This day had in no way gone the way Bucky had feared it would. Instead it had gone better than he ever could have dreamed. And he couldn’t be more thankful. For his friends. For the new life he was fortunate enough to lead. But most of all, for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally can't even. The fluff in this chapter left me grinning like an idiot. I hope you liked it as well! Special thanks to lambchop33 for the inspired idea of a highrise kitty condo! If you've enjoyed this cavity inducing dose of fluff, I'd love to hear from you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! At long last (cause seriously, I've been typing on this chapter EVERY day and never thought it would be finished) I present.... the smut. Huzzah! A very long chapter, as my smutty chapters always seem to be. Please note the updated tags, specifically smut related. I hope you enjoy :)

When the elevator slid shut, signaling they were alone at last, Bucky nuzzled into Steve’s neck one more time, the other man having at last abandoned Wanda’s lap, unwilling to be apart from Bucky for long. Steve had herded a not unwilling Bucky over to the couch, and cuddled up against him, their tails twining happily together. Much to the delight of their friends, those lunatics, the group of them unabashedly letting out squee’s of delight, or trying to mask them with manly noises, as the case may be.

            Bucky had loved it. The public claiming. The adoring way Steve had snuggled so close against him. In some ways, it felt as familiar as the way Steve had taken to holding Bucky’s tiny kitten body so casually and lovingly when he wandered around the tower. Yet for Steve to be a new form, even smaller than Bucky’s own, and still make his claim over the brunet so casually, yet so unquestionably – it moved Bucky in ways he didn’t know were possible. He thought he’d known every level in which Steve could make him feel loved. Incredibly, the blond continued to find new amazing ways to express his adoration. And so while the sensation was in so many ways entirely new, the end result was precisely the same. Bucky felt protected, and wanted, and adored.

            Intending to give Steve exactly that in return, the need to be there for Steve through this new change - which desired or not was still drastic - was bone deep. Steve had given him _everything_. When Bucky had thought there was nothing more the blond could offer, he’d gone and joined Bucky in this form that was now irrevocable part of him. Bucky rumbled out one last purr of sheer contentment before pulling back enough to shift without worry of squashing Steve, the now familiar lance of pain that accompanied the transition over nearly before it started. It was a small price to pay for the joy of his two forms. But he remembered with serum enhanced precision just how horrific it had been the first time. And while he hoped for Steve it wouldn’t be nearly as agonizing, when Steve had all the time he could ever want to recover, and could shift when _he_ chose, Bucky still knew it would be no simple thing.

            Petting Steve’s adorable little head, lips curving happily at the cute little purrs that rumbled from the tiny orange body, Bucky smiled down at his lover. “What do you say, ready for bed Stevie?” Steve seemed to consider before nodding. Nuzzling into Bucky’s hand, he wiggled happily when Bucky held both out flat, clambering contentedly into Bucky’s careful hold, tail twitching as Bucky cradled him close and made his way to their bedroom. Depositing Steve gently on the bed, Bucky snagged a pair of boxer briefs and wiggled into them, before pausing at the nightstand. His fingers tenderly traced the gold of Steve’s ring, before he picked up his own, carefully sliding the slight weight onto his finger, the simple gold band which meant more to him than any other possession in the world. The symbol of Steve’s love for him was priceless.

            Lifting up the blankets, Bucky slid under them, then pulled up the edge to tuck around Steve’s body which had not relaxed until Bucky lay beside him. Smiling when Steve twined his tail around Bucky’s wrist in an unmistakable sign of possessiveness, Bucky tapped Steve on the nose, laughing when two tiny paws immediately caught his finger and began to bite it playfully.

            “Listen, Steve-” Steve paused to meet his eyes, blue eyes gone serious at Bucky’s tone. “I want you to know, you can take as long as you need to shift back. There’s no rush. But whenever you decide you’re ready – I’m here for you. So let me be. No sneaking off to do it alone, Steve.” At this, Bucky’s voice, while adoring as ever, turned firm. Because if he knew his husband and oldest friend – and he did – he knew Steve would more likely than not try and hide his transition from Bucky, not wanting Bucky to witness the inevitable pain. Which was completely unacceptable. Not when he’d chosen this pain _for_ Bucky. Bucky would damn well be there to help Steve through it.

            Seeing the look of guilt spreading across those tiny features, Bucky knew he’d called it. Jesus, the self-sacrificing idiot. No wonder Bucky loved him, and was tempted to strangle him two days out of three. “I’m serious. When we do this, we do this together.” Blinking at the word, the reminder of the promise they’d made each other, emotion, nuanced and complicated shifted over Steve’s face. Before he nodded at last. Steve rasped a tiny kitten kiss on Bucky’s still captured finger, half agreement, half apology.

            Before he could read Steve’s intent, Bucky was suddenly staring at his husband’s muscle bound frame, Steve’s body shaking as he gasped through the sensation of being torn apart and pieced back together. “Fuck Steve. Let me just-” even as Bucky scrambled to his knees, intent on grabbing a bottle of water, and some food to help Steve’s body through the shock, he experienced a shock of his own when he suddenly was flying backwards.

            Just that quickly, Bucky found himself pinned beneath his lover. Steve was still trembling from lingering pain, yet every one of Bucky’s concern drifted just out of reach when Steve pressed him deeper into the mattress, lips descending over Bucky’s. Just as with the shift, there was no build up – Bucky abruptly found himself devoured.

            Instantly, Bucky was on fire, each gorgeous inch of golden skin pressed to him lighting flames inside him. Surrendering to the dominance of Steve’s kiss, Bucky simply held on, finger digging into the heavy muscle of Steve’s back as Steve licked deep in his mouth, teeth biting not so playfully at his bottom lip. Steve's hands made quick work of striping Bucky's boxer briefs off.

            Bucky’s nails scratched red lines down Steve’s back when the blond at last freed his mouth in favor of licking and biting at Bucky’s neck. When Steve groaned, the sound so raw and erotic, at the delicious pain, Bucky vaguely wished for his claws, to enhance the bite of pain he knew Steve loved. With the fucking incredible feel of those plush lips upon him, brushing so delicately over bruises left by teeth that sank deep, Bucky was helpless to hold back the noise that was part purr, part whimper, all pleasure pouring out of him.

            While nearly every part of Bucky was insisting he give in to the silent demands Steve’s body made, as well as his own soul-deep desire to submit, he couldn’t entirely forget his equally important need to be certain of Steve’s wellbeing. “Steve,” he panted, mind awry in confusion, his hips rocking up to meet Steve’s even as he tugged on the blond’s hair in an attempt to get him to pause, just a moment. “Steve, wait-”

            At that, Steve immediately pulled back far enough to stare down into Bucky’s eyes. Consent was something that would _never_ be questionable between them. Steve was so careful that everything they did, they both wanted. Together they had learned, while dominance fit Steve gorgeously, it didn’t mean forcing his will upon his lover, but rather taking care of Bucky’s needs, the fulfilment of each providing Steve his own pleasure. Bucky in turn wanted to do anything and everything for Steve, to be good, because he _chose_ to. It was a beautiful thing, that had left neither of them regretting any actions ever taken together.

            Looking up into that blue gaze, Bucky felt breathless all over again at what he saw in Steve’s. Not pain. Nor regret. But instead, an overwhelming love so deep Bucky could practically feel it, the rhythm of Steve’s heart beating against his own a song his soul recognized. “Thank you,” Steve breathed.

            “For… what?” Bucky demanded. He had no idea what Steve could possibly be thanking him for, when it was Bucky who was so fucking grateful for everything Steve was, and everything he had done.

            “For letting me share this with you. I would have respected your decision if you hadn’t. But I’m so happy you did,” Steve confessed, emotion naked in his voice. “I want to share everything with you. And this… is a pretty incredible thing.”

            Bucky struggled to swallowed past the tightness in his throat, overcome all over again by emotion so intense it was difficult to imagine his heart had ever been frozen. Fuck, how did he ever get so lucky? What had he ever done to deserve Steve, who gave him the most amazing gift, and thought Bucky had given it to _him_? All he knew was that he would do every good deed for the rest of his life, if only to make sure Steve never looked at him any other way.

            “You mean the whole having a fuzzy tail and getting petted by cute girls bit?” Bucky managed to tease, pleased when Steve grinned, brighter than the sun.

            “Yeah, that’s all pretty awesome. But the best part is being able to play with you.” And fuck. Tugging Steve back down with fingers still tangled in short golden hair, Bucky crushed their mouths together, tongue stroking against Steve’s own, a silky demand for more. Whimpering when Steve pulled away again, Bucky fell still at the feel of Steve’s hand on his throat, the reaction part obedience and part instinct, pleasure swamping every part of him. The hold felt so safe and loving, it affected him as nothing else could.

            Lips curving wickedly now, Steve returned to his imperative self-assigned task of sucking gorgeous marks across Bucky’s skin, licking over them possessively. When he spoke his lust roughened tone was nearly conversational. “The petting is pretty nice. But nowhere near as fan-fucking-tastic as having your hands on me.” Bucky’s fingers flexed, digging deeper into the glorious muscles of Steve’s back.

            The blond straight up purred, arching into the sensation. Steve’s blue eyes lit up in delight when he realized just what he’d done. That expression of delight only grew when he felt Bucky’s immediate, violent reaction, his already painfully hard cock trapped between them jerking, throbbing, spurting out pre-cum at the sound.

            “Oh baby, you like that?” Steve murmured, the rough vibrations still sounding in the back of his throat. And yes, so much yes. Bucky’s own purrs and whimpers mingling in the deepening shadows of their room, Bucky shifted his hips, desperate for relief. Then he felt his eyes roll back when Steve’s smirk turned frankly devastating as he mused “I wondered just what we can do with it.” Steve licked and nipped his way down Bucky’s chest, lingering over the deep lines between anxiously flexing abdominal muscles, tongue teasing over the sexy v of Bucky’s Adonis belt. At last, possibly taking pity on his husband who was cursing at this point, but more likely just satisfying his own insatiable desire for Bucky’s cock, Steve flicked out his tongue, tasting the leaking tip with little kitten-like licks.

            Bucky was fairly certain he was dead. The teasing licks sent his heart racing, groans tumbling over deep rumbling purrs of pleasure, the wet heat of Steve’s mouth pure heaven and torture in one. That was, until Steve engulfed his cock, greedily swallowing him down, and Bucky was completely destroyed. The vibrations in Steve’s throat from his purring made the sensation a thousand times more intense, decimating any lingering shred of self-control Bucky possessed. Shouting as he came, Bucky was only vaguely aware of the noises of pleased enjoyment Steve made while he eagerly drank down the brunet’s practically never ending release. Trembling as waves of exquisite ecstasy crashed through him, Bucky blinked eyes that had gone blind, shuddering as Steve adoringly licked him clean. _Fuck_.

            At last, too sensitized to handle the sensation of Steve’s mouth upon his still hard cock, Bucky weakly tugged on his lover, pleased when Steve willingly prowled back up his body before settling over him like a delightfully heavy living blanket. Tipping his chin up enough to meet Steve’s beautifully reddened lips in a kiss just as deep as before, though less frantic, enjoying the taste of himself on Steve’s tongue, Bucky hummed in happy contentment. Wrapping his arms around Steve’s slim waist, he wound his legs through the blond’s, engulfing his lover in a full body hug that had Steve grinning against his mouth. “So cuddly,” Steve teased, pressing another kiss to Bucky’s lips. “I’m pretty sure you were born half kitten.”

            Bucky chuckled. “Maybe. Are you complaining?” he demanded, fluttering his lashes at Steve innocently. Before rolling his hips skillfully, brushing against Steve’s achingly hard dick, grinning in satisfaction when Steve gasped. The light graze against Steve’s tragically neglected cock was enough to have Steve trembling. Adoring every single thing about the man, Bucky grinned as he recovered enough strength to roll the blond in a swift move, until he straddled all that beautiful muscle.

            Bracing his arms on either side of Steve’s head, Bucky leaned in for a delicate kiss, a slow, silky glide of lips, before pulling back just enough to meet Steve’s gaze. “I love you,” Bucky murmured fervently. Not simply because he wanted to, but he _had_ to in that moment. He needed to express himself in a way that had been denied them both so long, that he’d never take it for granted. He watched as the blue of Steve’s eyes gentled, warmed, one hand coming up to adoringly wrap around Bucky’s nape.

            “I love you too, Bucky.” The incredible thing was that Steve really _did_. Happily giving in to the coaxing tug forward, pulled irresistibly to Steve’s mouth, Bucky knew there was no way he’d ever try to resist. He could blissfully kiss Steve for the rest of his life – there was nowhere else in the world he’d rather be than in the safety of Steve’s arms. His breath hitched as Steve deepened the kiss, until the taste of his lover was the only thing Bucky knew. Groaning, Bucky arched into the grasp at his neck, gratified when Steve understood the silent request and tightened the hold, love and security and dominance in the grasp, an exquisite combination that had helpless pleasure surging through Bucky once more.

            Desperate to give it to Steve in turn, Bucky began to roll his hips, a tease and a demand in one. He gloried in the way Steve tore their lips apart as he tossed his head back, eyes clenched shut as he groaned. The action freed up the gorgeous expanse of his neck, much to Bucky’s delight. Nuzzling his face into the warm, so soft skin, like the kitten he’d been not long ago, Bucky breathed in the scent of his lover, pleasing them both by licking hotly before sucking hard.

            Steve shouted, his hand on Bucky’s hip that had been coaxing the brunet to grind harder, faster against him turning nearly painful, and Bucky fucking loved it. He adored the way the marks he took such pleasure in leaving on Steve’s body - his own private declaration of possession – gave the blond just as much pleasure. Bucky knew full well Steve loved the feel of his mouth upon his skin nearly as much as Steve loved the visible evidence of Bucky’s desire for him, no matter how quickly they faded.

            Licking over the red mark before skimming his teeth teasingly over the sensitized skin, Bucky shuddered when Steve freed his neck in favor of wrapping his hand around both their dicks, stroking them hard. It felt incredible, the evidence of Steve’s desire for him more than enough to push Bucky over the edge, but Bucky needed more. Needed to give Steve himself completely. “Please, Stevie, I need you inside me,” Bucky pleaded, distantly thrilled with the way Steve’s breath caught at the sound of his lust roughened voice.

            “Anything you want baby,” Steve promised with all the intensity of a vow. Rolling Bucky back under him, the better to reach over to the nightstand and the lube stored there, Steve stole Bucky’s heart all over when he paused, an adoring smile curving those plush lips as he instead picked up his own wedding ring, and slid it on. The only sight Bucky loved more than a naked Steve was Steve wearing nothing more than the matching bands of gold that symbolized their undying love for each other.

            “Steve,” Bucky moaned, gasping when the blond in a move that was quick, commanding, and sexy as hell, flipped him over. Muscles that had tensed in surprise melted when Steve leaned over and trailed kisses down the curve of his spine, nipping teasingly at the curve of his ass, murmuring “Relax baby, I’ve got you.” Propping Bucky up with a pillow beneath his hips, Steve adjusted Bucky with possessive hands, smoothing them over Bucky’s ass and down his thighs, pulling them wider apart.

            “Fuck,” Bucky gasped, reaching out to grip the headboard in a punishing grasp, the feel of Steve gazing at him open and entirely vulnerable a physical caress. One that heightened his arousal impossibly further. His head fell forward into a pillow at the pop of the cap, the sound promising him ecstasy, yet as Steve delicately skimmed a slick finger over him, the blond demanded, “Let me hear you.”

            That was no fucking problem. Not after Bucky’s early years spend living with the blond, silencing the sounds of his furtive self-pleasuring, guilt and enjoyment all tangled together as he had to keep himself from shouting the blond’s name for everyone to hear. Turning to stare over his shoulder at Steve as he whimpered, Bucky pushed his ass back against the single finger that teased in light little circles. His eyes begged eloquently for more.

            Biting his own lip in response, Steve slowly dipped his finger inside, looking pleased not only with the feel of Bucky opening for him, but the purrs that poured from his lover once more. “Yeah baby, I know how much you need it.”

            Helpless to reply, enraptured by the sensation of Steve stretching him so carefully, Bucky shuddered as Steve eventually added a second gently thrusting finger. He moaned, vibrating from purring so intensely he could feel in his cock. And fuck, he might not even make it until Steve was inside of him.

            “Please, hurry,” Bucky begged. He loved the sensation of pleading with Steve for what he _needed_ , begging something he’d learned could be exquisite, free of humiliation when it was in the safety of their relationship. He cherished the freedom it provided him, when he could implore for precisely what he wanted, without negative repercussion or shame. He adored the knowledge that Steve would always give it, and take pleasure in the providing. It was a dynamic that fit them perfectly.

            Hips shifting anxiously as Steve gave him just what he wanted and pressed a third finger deep, he jolted with a cry when Steve curled them perfectly. “Fuck, now, now, Stevie,” Bucky nearly sobbed, as Steve brushed over his prostate with lethal precision, making him come undone. Yet when Steve obeyed, face flushed and eyes dark as he drank in the sight of Bucky writhing on the bed, Bucky whimpered at the loss of those fingers sliding away, even knowing he needed _more_.

            Instantly Steve was draped over him, stamping adoring kisses over Bucky’s shoulders, nipping reassuringly at his neck. “I’ve got you, baby,” Steve promised, as he quickly poured more lube into his hand and slicked up his dick that was practically pouring pre-cum, his arousal as demanding a thing as Bucky’s own. At last, _at last_ , he nudged the broad, flaring head of his cock against Bucky, pressing until the ring of muscle gave in, and at last he was sliding _home_ , the only place Bucky felt Steve should ever be.

            Steve wiped his fingers clean on the sheets before lacing both hands together with Bucky’s, the heavy weight of his body pinning Bucky down, his cock deep inside Bucky’s body, and Bucky simply melted. The rest of the world washed away until all he knew was the loving cage of Steve’s body, holding him close, holding him safe.

            Tears began to leak from his eyes, Steve adoringly kissed them away, breathing words of love and reassurance that Bucky could no longer hear but he _felt_. The knowledge that he was being good for Steve was like slow moving fire through his veins, sweet and warm and burning out every other thought he’d ever had. Nothing else could possibly matter but the way Steve was praising him, holding him so tightly as the blond began to move, the sensation pure ecstasy.

            “Oh fuck, Bucky, you feel so amazing,” Steve gritted out. Bucky flexed around him in helpless reaction, the brunet groaning as the action had Steve’s control at long last shattering. Hooking his hands over Bucky’s broad shoulders, Steve used the hold to control the man completely as his hips pistoned with incredible, amazing speed.

            “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bucky moaned, each word punched out of him as Steve used his enhanced stamina and strength in the most incredible way possible. The feel of Steve’s thick, deliciously hard cock forcing its way into him, the broad head striking that part inside of him so perfectly had Bucky mindless. Steve, finally too far gone for words, sank his teeth into the sensitive juncture where neck met shoulder, the better to hold the writhing man in place as his cock thrust deeper still.

            At the bite of pain, exquisite amid the pleasure drowning him, Bucky fractured. He cried aloud as he came, completely untouched, cock spurting pulse after pulse of cum, his body trembled at the overwhelming, ethereal sensation. He was so far gone he almost didn’t hear Steve gasp then groan, hips stuttering as he thrust one last time before shooting his own release deep within Bucky’s body, the tightly clenching velvety walls of Bucky’s ass coaxing every drop out of him.

            “Jesus, Bucky, you’re so perfect, so good,” Steve panted as his hips chased the sensation, cum leaking from Bucky as Steve thrust lazily through the gorgeous mess he’s made. Bucky was full of light, the sunshine spilling through him chasing away every dark place that had ever existed within him. The pain and shadows of the past no match for the power of Steve’s love. Steve said Bucky was perfect, and Bucky knew it must be true. Steve never lied. Peace and soul deep satisfaction welled within him, the sensation so overwhelming he felt it would spill out of him in a cascade of light, Bucky turned, mouth searching until Steve pressed their lips softly together. The two traded breath as they kissed slowly.

            After an existence of pain and cold and unending loneliness, life with Steve was brilliantly, wonderfully perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two... I just adore them. Their dynamic fills my heart with joy. If you liked this chapter, I'd love to hear from you! An epilogue is next, and then this second fic will be complete. I'm sad to see it end, but as always happily considering future sequels! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.

While they were unquestionably evil, narcissistic Nazi bastards, Hydra was correct about one thing. A tiny kitten body was in fact ideal for covert operations. Small, silent, easily concealed, it was the perfect form for slipping into spaces undetected. Or it _would_ be, if Steve could control himself.

            Crawling carefully through the air ducts, Steve followed stealthily behind Bucky. Rather he _would_ have been stealthily following, if it wasn’t for the damn purring. The involuntary action was one he delighted in, particularly when it could be used oh so effectively to drive his lover wild. The sound alone was erotic, the vibrations even more so when applied to incredibly sensitive parts of Bucky’s anatomy. Steve loved it. However, as he learned now, purring could be a pain in the ass while trying to operate clandestinely. To be fair though, it was _Bucky’s_ ass that was causing this whole problem.

            Creeping behind his husband, both of them currently in kitten form, Steve just couldn’t help it. That adorable fuzzy butt, and the intently twitching fluffy tail had Steve fighting every instinct within him which demanded he pounce. He wanted to catch that cute tail and bite on it until Bucky played with him, wrestling around in tiny kitten form one of their favorite things to do. About to give in to the irresistible urge, Steve froze when Bucky gave him a quelling look over his shoulder. Appropriately chastened, he did his best to silence the happy little purrs rumbling out of him. Together, they padded on silent feet until they reached the vent that lead into the room where their unsuspecting target sat.

            Whisper quiet, Bucky nodded at Steve, before removing the small gun from the specially made holster on his back. Small, but effective. Following their carefully formulated plan, Steve gripped his own tiny weapon, perfectly shaped for being easily held by their paws, created by Tony for when just such a day would occur. When Steve and Bucky would take the devastation of Hydra’s experimentation, and use it for their own ends. Becoming what they _chose_ to be.

            Shifting forward until they were in perfect position, Steve twined his tail with Bucky, his lover, his husband, his everything. The look Bucky sent him from those gorgeous eyes this time held nothing but love and adoration for Steve, for sharing this with Bucky. What they did, they did together. Nodding once more, they both lifted their guns into position. Then fired.

            The shriek of shock and pain that met their ears was immediate and profound. Howling morphing into a gasp, Clint held his arms out as his side, positively soaked from the water guns they’d sprayed him with. High powered. Lethally accurate. And filled with ice cold water.

            Paws meeting in an enthusiastic high five, Bucky and Steve scampered away before Clint could recover enough to retaliate with lethal precision. At last, Bucky and Clint were even for the water balloon incident.

            Mission accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Alas, this second installment of Buckitty and Steviecat is at an end. This last chapter being a tiny glimpse into the sorts of shenanigans these two fuzz balls get up to. I've loved writing this fic, and once more, am already cooking up ideas for future fics!  
> Thank you for sticking through this story with me, and if you've enjoyed it to the end, I love hearing from you! And if you fancy chatting on Tumblr, I'm always up for crying over these two supersoldiers. I'm LightningStriking there as well :) Cheers!


End file.
